You Have My Shoes
by dreamanddiscover
Summary: One-Shot. Jake realizes he's in love with Miley. The Problem: He's afraid of love. With much confusion and denial, Jake finds a not-so-likely way to express his love and tell her how he feels. Jiley! Some Loliver.


**So, yeah. I apologize for writing this when I was supposed to writing the next for 'It Had To Be You.'**

**But I'm working on it. No worries : ) **

**Enjoy this little one-shot!**

--

Jake Ryan considered himself a man. A good-looking, dignified man. He did not, under any circumstances, go against his own word for a woman's. He got with girls and left them heart-broken in the morning. He never felt guilty. You know why? Because he refuses to fall in love. Love just isn't his fortay. As a matter of fact, just saying the word 'love' makes him cringe. He'll never admit it, but getting sucked into this whole 'love' thing is one of his biggest fears.

So, when his good friend Oliver Oken tells him the news that he's_ fallen in love_ with Lilly Truscott, he can't help but spit his Starbucks grande Mocha Frappacino straight into the brown-haired boys face.

"You _what?!_" He hissed. He was squeazing his cup so tightly, the remains of the drink were pouring over the sides and all over his right hand.

Oliver cringed his face in disgust, reaching over the table and grabbing himself a few napkins. He wipped the sticky liquid off of his face. "I see you're taking it well."

Jake then noticed his drink, and how it was now slowly making it's way down his arm. He looked at Oliver, eyes glazed. "You call this _well?!_"

Oliver sighed. "Sarcasm, man. Sarcasm."

"You're nineteen!" Jake exclaimed. He threw the ruined drink into the trash barrel nearest them.

Oliver watched Jake's drink go in the barrel. "Nice."

Jake grinned. "Thanks." He face suddenly dropped, "Wait! I know what you're trying to do! Don't change the subject here!"

Oliver furrowed his eyebrows. "The subject? You said I was nineteen. Which, by the way, I'm fully aware of. Thanks."

Jake let out a frustrated sigh. "Stop being such a smartass. You know what I'm talking about."

Oliver nodded in understandment. "Oh!" He exclaimed. "You mean about telling Lilly I love-"

"Don't!" Jake cringed, cutting Oliver off. "-Say that word."

Oliver grinned. "You mean 'love'?"

"Dude!" Jake shouted, his face contorted.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Fine." He sighed. "How about.." He thought for a moment. "How about I just say.. 'she has my heart.'"

Jake stared at his friend. "You're joking, right?" He laughed. "You sound like a faggot!"

Oliver looked unamused. "Make fun of me. Go ahead." He threatened.

Jake continued to laugh.

Oliver glared at him. "I LOVE LI-"

"ALRIGHT!" Jake cut him off. He put his hands out in surrender. "You win."

Oliver smirked. "I thought so. Anyways. Instead of love.."

"Shoes." Jake stated.

Oliver raised his eyebrows. "..Shoes?"

Jake nodded. "Say shoes. I like shoes. Shoes don't scare me."

"Only chicks like shoes." Oliver commented.

"Shut up! Men like shoes too!" Jake defended himself.

Oliver chuckled. "You consider yourself a man?"

Jake glared. "More of a man then you, Mr. _Lilly Truscott has my shoes_."

Oliver burst out laughing. "Do you know how ridiculous you sound?"

Jake rolled his eyes. "That doesn't matter! What matters is that Lilly has your shoes. You have your whole life ahead of you, man. Keep your shoes while you can!"

"Listen," Oliver started. "I want Lilly to have my, uh-" He cleared his throat. "-_shoes._" He sighed, looking away. "I just need to figure out how to tell her."

Jake stared at his friend in disgust. "What have you become?" He asked, shaking his head.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. Everyone knows that Miley has your shoes."

"WHAT?!" Jake screeched. "Who knows this?! That.. that's a _lie_!"

Oliver snickered. "Yeah. Okay." He sighed. "Jake. Seriously. Stop living in your little Hollywood bubble of bleached blondes and fake boobs. I see you around her. You love-"

"Eh!"

Oliver sighed, "_Shoes _Miley."

Jake chewed on his lip, thinking for a moment. Suddenly, his eyes got wide and his face was frozen. His eyes were locked on the table.

"Holy shit. Miley has my shoes."

--

"Okay. So, what's the plan again?"

Lilly groaned. "She's in her living room." She explained, pointing through the window and at the backside of Miley sitting on her couch. "Go to the door. Knock on it. Tell her how you feel." Lilly looked at him as if she was speaking to a five-year-old. "Do you understand?" She said slowly.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Yes, I understand!" He looked at Lilly. "I'm not an idiot, you know."

Oliver smirked. "Sure your not." He pushed Jake in front of the door, ringing the doorbell and running away with a giggling Lilly.

"I'm not an idiot!" He whisper-yelled to the moving bushes, where Oliver and Lilly were currently located.

Miley answered the door. She smiled. "Jake!" She exclaimed. She then furrowed her eyebrows. "Who were you just talking to?"

"Huh? What?" He furrowed his own eyebrows. "Uh, no one.. I was on my phone. Yeah. It was my.. mom. She was just checking in.. from Italy. Cause' she's on vacation there. Right now."

Miley nodded slowly, looking confused. "Okayyy.." She drawled out. "You wanna come in or..?"

"Oh, yeah!" He chuckled nervously. He walked into her house. It all looked so familiar. "So.." He swun back and fouth on his heels. "How long you home for?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. L.A. isn't far from here. I come home a lot."

He nodded. "Yeah. I saw you.. well, Hannah.. at a Charity event in Hollywood a couple weeks ago."

"Really?" She asked. "How come you didn't say hi?" She looked dissapointed.

"Oh.. well.." He then noticed her brown curls, and how they hung loosely over her shoulders. He always thought she was prettier as Miley then as Hannah. He sighed. It was now or never. "Listen, Miley. The reason I came here was because.. well.."

Miley raised her eyebrows. "Well what?"

He bit his lip. She was waiting. Sighing in frustration, he bent down and unlaced his sneakers. Miley watched curiously. He took his sneakers off, both of them, and handed them to Miley. He took a deep breath. "You have my shoes."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Um.. why?"

Jake's eyes widened. "Miley!" He shouted. "I just gave you my _shoes_! That's a big deal! And all you can say is.. _why?!_ How can you be so insensitive?!"

Oliver, who was outside, was gaping. "May-day!" He exclaimed.

Lilly was watching the scene, her head cocked to the side with confusion. "..the hell?"

Miley fumbled with the sneakers in her hands. "Jake. I.. don't know what you're talking about. I mean.. do you want me to.. _wash _them or something?"

"No! I don't want you to _wash_ them! I want you to _have_ them!" He was getting frustrated. "There yours, Miley! To keep! Forever!"

Miley bit her lip. "..Uh. Thanks?"

Jake then saw her face. It was soft, and she was wearing no make-up. She looked beautiful. And then came her expression. She looked lost, confused, and hurt. He realized he had just been yelling at her. He gave her his _shoes_, for christ's sake. She had no idea what was going on.

"I.. I'm sorry." He said softly.

She sighed. "Jake, what's going on?"

He sighed. "I.. well, I lo-" He swallowed, sucking it up. "Love you. There. I said. I love you! You have my shoes!"

Miley's confusion then dissapeared and a toothy grinned appeared onto her face. She inched towards him until there faces were only centimeters apart. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but.. I love you too." She smiled, before leaning in and kissing him. He kissed back immediately.

"Aw!" Lilly cooed, admiring the moment from outside. She turned to Oliver. "Did you see that? That was _so_ cute!"

Oliver smiled at her. He then handed her his shoes.

She took them, confused. "What? Why do I have – OH!" She exclaimed, suddenly understanding.

Oliver laughed at her cluelessness. She smiled at him. "Does this mean..?"

"I love you? Yes." He smiled.

She beamed, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him quickly. "I love you too!" She shouted, standing up and running with joy. Oliver followed her as she burst into Miley's house, forcing her and Jake to break apart.

"Miley!" Lilly exclaimed. "Oliver gave me his shoes!"

Miley crossed her arms, eyeing all of her three companions.

"Okay. Seriously. Someone really needs to explain this to me."

--

**Review ; )**

**-Steph.**


End file.
